The present invention relates to a jogging exerciser, and more particularly to such a jogging exerciser which enables the user to simulate the exercises of jogging, bicycle riding and skiing.
A variety of exercising machines have been developed for exercising the muscles of the legs, and have appeared on the market. These exercising machines include step exercisers, climbing exercisers, stationary bicycles, etc. However, these exercising apparatus are designed to simulate only one particular exercising action.